Phalangium opilio
Phalangium opilio Linnaeus, 1758 is a widespread species of Eupnoi. It is the first species of Opiliones described. • Phalangium opilio Linnaeus 1758: 618 Linnaeus, C. (1758) Systema naturae per regna tria naturae, secundum classes, ordines, genera, species, cum characteribus, differentiis, synonymis, locis. Editio decima, reformata. Tomus 1. Laurentius Salvius, Holmiae Stockholm, iv + 824 pp. 1 Jan 1758.. • Phalangium cornutum Linnaeus 1767 Linnaeus, C. (1767) Systema naturae per regna tria naturae, secundum classes, ordines, genera, species, cum characteribus, differentiis, synonymis locis. Editio duodecima reformata. Tomus 1, pars 2. Laurentius Salvius, Stockholm, 533–1327 + 37 pp.: 1028 subjective synonym of Phalangium opilio Linnaeus, 1758 by Latreille (1798: 114), reaffirmed by Latreille (1804: 321) and many other authors, but with many subsequent inversions of precedence, see remarks below. • Cerastoma curvicornis C.L. Koch 1839c: 30 Koch, C.L. (1839c) Übersicht des Arachnidensystems. Zweites Heft (of 5). Nürnberg: C. H. Zeh, Nürnberg, 38 pp., 6 pls. December 1839. subjective synonym of Phalangium cornutum Linnaeus, 1767 by Kraepelin (1896). • Cerastoma brevicornis C.L. Koch 1839c: 30 subjective synonym of Phalangium opilio Linnaeus, 1758 by Kulczyński (1904). • Opilio molluscus L.Koch 1867b: 887 subjective synonym of Phalangium opilio Linnaeus, 1758 by Roewer (1911e: 8). • Opilio praefectus L.Koch 1867b: 888 subjective synonym of Phalangium opilio Linnaeus, 1758 by Roewer (1911e: 8). • Cerastoma tirolense L.Koch 1869: 157 subjective synonym of Phalangium opilio Linnaeus, 1758 by Roewer (1911e: 8). • Cerastoma capricorne L.Koch 1869: 158; Wajgiel 1868: 155; Wajgiel 1874: 35; Nowicki 1874: xxx subjective synonym of Phalangium opilio Linnaeus, 1758 by Roewer (1911e: 8). • Cerastoma dentatum C.L. Koch 1871: 77 subjective synonym of Phalangium opilio Linnaeus, 1758 by Roewer (1911e: 8). • Phalangium longipalpus Weed 1890: 783 subjective synonym of Phalangium opilio Linnaeus, 1758 by Roewer (1911e: 8). ........................... to do Taxonomy Original description Phalangium opilio has been described in the same page as the genus Phalangium, with the short words: "Phalangium abdomine ovato: subtus albo." and "Habitat in Europa, America." There were two other species included in Phalangium: P. caudatum and P. reniforme, today included respectively in Thelyphonida and Amblypygi. The designation of P. opilio as type of Phalangium was only made much later, by Latreille in 1810. Early depictions Baron Charles De Geer (1778) Phalangium cornutum: De Geer 1778: 173, plate 10, figs 12–15 (French vernacular “faucheur cornu”) De Geer, C. (1778) Des Faucheurs (pp 163–175, pl. 10). In: Mémoires pour servir à l'histoire des insectes. Tome 7. Pierre Hesselberg, Stockholm, xii + 950 pp., 49 pl.. This was the first depiction ever of this species, 20 years after its description, but still under the name of P. cornutum, a species described in 1767 based upon males. The Swedish/Dutch author De Geer clearly illustrated the chelicera of male in a most recognizable manner. He provided a short characterization in French (with a corresponding in Latin), and many comments about distribution. "Faucheur à corps ovale d'un brun grîseâtre en dessus avec une bande noire & blanc en dessous, à très-long bras & à tenailles cornues." Johann Friedrich Wilhelm Herbst (1798) Opilio cornutus: Herbst 1798: 13, pl. I, fig. 3 Herbst, J.F.W. (1798) Naturgeschichte der Insecten-Gattung Opilio. In: Natursystem der ungeflügelten Insekten, vol. 2 4. Gottlieb August Lange, Berlin, iv + 26 pp., 5 pls.. Another 20 years later the German entomologist Herbst gave descriptions with fine illustrations of the animals in mock-live stance. By them he considered Phalangium opilio to be the same as Opilio parietinus and O. cornutus was still the male of what we today call Phalangium opilio. As he despised the name Phalangium for the genus, he used Opilio instead. 19th Century Carl Wilhelm Hahn (1835) Phalangium opilio: Hahn 1835: 67, pl. 69, figs 160a–f Hahn, C.W. (1835) Die Arachniden getreu nach der Natur abgebildet und beschrieben. 2 (6) “1834”. C. H. Zeh'schen Buchhandlung, Nürnberg, pp. 65–75, pls. LXVII–LXXII.. Hahn still followed the Linnean scheme in that he considered the female to be P. opilio and the male P. cornutum. This scheme persisted for many years. In this redescription, Hahn for the first time illustrated the species under this name. He still considered this species to be a synonym of P. parietinum and called it Mauer-Phalangium, which is a German translation of this name. Phalangium cornutum: Hahn 1835: 68, pl. 70, figs 161a–f . Hahn described and illustrated the males of P. opilio under this name, mistakenly recognizing "males" and "females" when they were all males. He also gave beautiful colored figures of structures. Synonymy with inversion of precedence Phalangium cornutum: junior subjective synonym of Phalangium opilio Linnaeus, 1758 (type of Phalangium): by Latreille (1798: 114, 1802a: 377). Synonym reaffirmed by Gray (1833: 501). Synonymy disclaimed: by Meade (1855: 399–401, 404), who believed (following Herbst 1798: 12) that P. opilio Linnaeus was Phalangium parietinum De Geer, 1778, now type of Opilio. Roewer (1912c: 91, 124), among others, followed Meade. All modern authors follow Thorell (1876: 486–490), Simon (1879b: 195) and Roewer (1923: 751–752) in reaffirming the synonymy 1992: 14. Gervais (1844) considered all three species, P. opilio, P. cornutum and P. parietinum to be synonyms. Abbreviated geographic records from WCO Belgium (Becker 1896) Bulgaria (Roewer 1926b) Canada (Hackman 1956) China (Wang 1953) Croatia (Hadži 1930) Czech Republic (Bartoš 1941; Šilhavý 1940a; Šilhavý 1947) Estonia (Grube 1859, Schenkel-Haas 1924; Staręga 1978) France (Simon 1879b) Georgia (Mkheidze 1959; Staręga 1966a) Germany (De Geer 1778; C. Koch 1871) Greece (Roewer 1959b; Rambla 1968a) Hungary (Kolosváry 1933b) Italy (Canestrini 1872d; Cantoni 1882b; Caporiacco 1922; Caporiacco 1923; Caporiacco 1934a; Caporiacco 1938c; Lerma 1952b; Pavesi 1878b; Roewer 1924d; Simon 1882a) Latvia (Grube 1859; Tumss 1963) Lithuania (Eichwald 1830) Luxembourg (Muller 1962) Mongolia (Roewer 1911e) Morocco (Lépiney 1940) Netherlands (De Geer 1778; Spoek 1963) Norway (Fabricius 1780) Poland (Grentzenberg 1896; Kulczyński 1876; Snegovaya & Staręga 2009; Wajgiel 1868; Wajgiel 1874) Portugal (Bacelar 1928; Franganillo 1920; Kulczyński 1899; Schenkel 1938; Simon 1898b; Vieira 1893) Romania (Cîrdei 1942b; Corti in Jaquet 1905) Russia (Chemeris et al. 1998; Crawford 1996;Ermolajev 1937; Grese 1911b; L. Koch 1879b; Kulczyński 1901; Kulczyński 1913; Le Roi 1914; Mejer 1915; Roewer 1956; Schenkel-Haas 1925, 1928; Staręga 1978) Slovakia (Bartoš 1939b) Slovenia (Hadži 1930) Spain (Cuní y Martorell 1889; Dufour 1831; Roewer 1925d; Simon 1884a) Syria (Roewer 1911e) Sweden (De Geer 1778; Tullgren 1906a) Switzerland (Schenkel 1936b) Turkey (Kurt et al. 2008a; Roewer 1959b; Roewer 1961a; Simon 1875b) UK (Delany 1959) Ukraine (Belke 1853; Bartoš 1939a; Chemeris & Kovblyuk 2005; Eichwald 1830; Wajgiel 1868, 1874, Morin 1931; Morin 1934; Nowicki 1869, L. Koch 1870; Staręga 1978; Nowicki 1874, Rosca 1930; Cîrdei 1960) USA (Crosby 1907; Crosby 1911; Roewer 1911e) Distribution “All parts of Europe, North and Central Asia, Asia Minor, North Africa and North America.” 1963Spoek, G.L. (1963) The Opilionida (Arachnida) of the Netherlands. Zoologische Verhandelingen, 63, 1–70.. “Common Holarctic species, introduced in New Zealand.” 1978Staręga, W. (1978) Katalog der Weberknechte (Opiliones) der Sowjet-Union. Fragmenta Faunistica, 23 (10), 197–241.. “Cosmopolitan. Far Eastern records include Hokkaido (Suzuki, Tsurusaki, 1983), Habomai and Kuril Islands north to Matua (unpublished), Moneron. Surprisingly this species is not yet known from the mainland Russian Far East, though common in central and western Siberia (Chemeris et al. 1998Chemeris, A.N., Logunov, D.V. & Tsurusaki, N. (1998) A contribution to the knowledge of the harvestman fauna of Siberia (Arachnida: Opiliones). Arthropoda selecta, 7, 189–199.).” & Marusik 2007. The word “cosmopolitan” is not accurate, as it is absent from northern Scandinavia, Greenland, Iceland, Afghanistan, Himalayas, Tropical Africa, Tropical America and Tropical Asia. A good summary of altitudinal distribution can be found in Martens (1978: 235). References External links Pierre Oger https://arachno.piwigo.com/index?/category/711-phalangium_opilio. Gallery - additional images File:00038 Ennenda 25-07-2015.jpg|''Phalangium opilio'' Linnaeus, 1758 male, frontal view, photographed in Ennenda - Glarus, Switzerland on 25-07-2015. Photo copyright © Salvatore Canu, used with permission. File:0006 Ennenda 05-08-2015 Phalangium opilio.jpg|''Phalangium opilio'' Linnaeus, 1758male, dorsal view, photographed in Ennenda - Glarus, Switzerland on 05-08-2015. Photo copyright © Salvatore Canu, used with permission. File:00065 Ennenda 25-07-2015.jpg|''Phalangium opilio'' Linnaeus, 1758 female, dorsal view, photographed in Ennenda - Glarus, Switzerland on 25-07-2015. Photo copyright © Salvatore Canu, used with permission. File:00066 Ennenda 25-07-2015.jpg|''Phalangium opilio'' Linnaeus, 1758 female, side view, photographed in Ennenda - Glarus, Switzerland on 25-07-2015. Photo copyright © Salvatore Canu, used with permission. Category:Palearctic Category:European Category:Article stubs Category:Species Category:Nearctic Category:Fauna of Belgium Category:Fauna of Bulgaria Category:Fauna of Canada Category:Fauna of China Category:Fauna of Croatia Category:Fauna of Czech Republic Category:Fauna of Estonia Category:Fauna of France Category:Fauna of Georgia Category:Fauna of Germany Category:Fauna of Greece Category:Fauna of Hungary Category:Fauna of Italy Category:Fauna of Latvia Category:Fauna of Lithuania Category:Fauna of Luxembourg Category:Fauna of Mongolia Category:Fauna of Morocco Category:Fauna of Netherlands Category:Fauna of Norway Category:Fauna of Poland Category:Fauna of Portugal Category:Fauna of Romania Category:Fauna of Russia Category:Fauna of Slovakia Category:Fauna of Slovenia Category:Fauna of Spain Category:Fauna of Syria Category:Fauna of Sweden Category:Fauna of Switzerland Category:Fauna of Turkey Category:Fauna of UK Category:Fauna of Ukraine Category:Fauna of USA